The conventional foldable electronic devices, such as a foldable display, mainly connects the sides of the support members of display units through a split shaft or a multi-axis shaft to form a pivoting connection, thereby making the flexible display or each display unit folded or unfolded in an opposite direction. Since the current electronic devices are mainly designed to be thinner in order to be carried by users, the spacing between two bodies that can be reserved for the hinge would become narrower and narrower, and the dimensional requirements for the hinge are bound to be reduced.
For example, the Chinese Patent entitled with “A Foldable display” with No. CN105788452A has disclosed a foldable structure of a hinge, which mainly has a first body and a third body of the hinge respectively connected to a first supporting member and a second supporting member, and has the first supporting member and the second supporting member combined with a flexible display module. Thus, the flexible display module on the first supporting member and the second supporting member are folded after the first body and the third body are turned relative to the second body. However, the first body and the third body of the hinge foldable structure mentioned above are turned with reference to the two ends of the second body is. Since it is necessary to provide a structure on the second body that allows the first and third bodies to turn, the spacing between the two bodies that can be reserved for the hinge cannot be effectively reduced. This structural design will make the overall volume larger, which is not only unfavorable to the overall design of the electronic device, but also does not meet the market requirement for the overall volume gradually to be lighter and thinner.
As shown in the three patents of CN103576775A, CN106205385A and U.S. Pat. No. 9,250,733B, the two bodies are formed in a relatively foldable manner by a biaxial shaft or an approximately biaxial-shaft structure. The “support structure” in these three patents has its one end therein pivoted through a “physical shaft” and the other end movable. When the entire “foldable device” is folded, each supporting structure in the two bodies is driven by another force exerting member, for example, spring, tension spring, magnetic iron, and torsion spring so as to form an accommodation space therein for accommodating the curved central part of the flexible display, and the unfolded central part of the flexible display is supported by the respective support structures when the entire foldable device is unfolded. Moreover, the Chinese Patent entitled with “A Foldable device” with No. CN106255935A and the Chinese Patent entitled with “A display System” with No. CN103034293B have disclosed that the linkage set is formed by one or two linkages to push “a support structure” pivoted by the “physical shaft” to produce movement, so as to achieve the effect of reducing the spacing to accommodate the “flexible portion of the flexible screen”.
However, the support structures disclosed in these five patents such as CN103576775A, CN106205385A, U.S. Pat. No. 9,250,733B, CN106255935A and CN103034293B all use the “physical shaft” as a pivoting member. In order to achieve the transmission effect, such arrangement requires space for assembly to easily increase the overall thickness, so that the overall volume cannot be effectively reduced, and even if the thickness is reduced, it is limited by the existence of “the physical shaft” so as to affect the overall appearance. In view of this, in order to provide a structure different from prior art and to improve the above disadvantages, the inventor has continuously research, and the present invention is provided.